The present invention relate to spans, such as bridges, viaducts and the like for carrying vehicular traffic, and more particularly to a method of construction of a span for an aluminum-troughed bridge.
While the invention is particularly directed to the art of span construction, and will thus be described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention is useful in other fields and applications.